Autonomous vehicle steering control relies at least in part on an expected vehicle response based on predetermined inputs to the steering system. It is expected that the vehicle will execute steering maneuvers associated with parking. A problem arises, however, when an expected turning radius cannot be achieved. Such diminished steering system performance may cause an autonomous vehicle to perform in a manner inconsistent with control system commands that presume a fully functional steering system. Diminished steering performance may render certain steering maneuvers not possible, particularly when the vehicle is stationary and steering loads are high.